


Aesthetically Pleasing

by blueverse



Series: Star Trek x Reader [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunk Spock (Star Trek), Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Matchmaker Jim Kirk, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Spock calls reader t'hy'la exactly twice, gender neutral reader, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueverse/pseuds/blueverse
Summary: Your beauty leaves Spock with unexpected side effects, which leads to misunderstandings.This one-shot was written for and posted at an old Tumblr blog of mine several years ago.
Relationships: Spock (Star Trek) & Reader, Spock/Reader
Series: Star Trek x Reader [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532354
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Aesthetically Pleasing

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently posting some of my old one-shots that I have magically found on my old Evernote account. They are not good but I hope they at least entertain some of you.
> 
> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!

Spock knew something was different the moment you entered the bridge.

He was aware of the alien feeling he recently started to feel in certain situations, those certain situations always involving you. At first, it gave him quite the scare that he considered seeing the ship's CMO. But later on he realised he welcomed the sensation. Even though it seemed to lower his work performance.

You left the turbolift in a hurry. Your messy hair and crumpled uniform gave away the fact that you had just got up from your -probably- brief sleep.

"Permission to enter the bridge, Captain?" the words left you as you tried to regain the much needed oxygen.

"Permission gran- Did you work overnight again? [Y/N] I told you that the report could wait until next week!"

Spock watched you as you smiled sheepishly at the captain and rubbed the back of your neck. He couldn't help but notice how cute you looked even with your crazy case of bed hair.

When he felt the temperature rise in his ears he dug his head back to his station, though his sensitive ears never left your voice.

"I'm sorry Captain. But I have a lot of work to do, I wanted to get this over with." you said and gestured to the PADD in your hand.

"If you continue like this I swear I will get Bones on your ass." Jim shook his head. "Very well. Please lend that to Mr. Spock."

Spock felt the urge to smack his head on his station when he heard his name. But he quickly cleared his throat and sat up straight, hoping you wouldn't stay for too long.

"Commander, here is the report on the pollen samples the away team brought in." you said and left the PADD next to his hand. "Is there anything else you need?"

Spock lifted his head to say that you could leave but his eyes caught your tired form. Your eyes had dark bags under them from sleepless nights but they still managed to shine with happiness. Spock's already racing heart started to slam against his side.

Your eyebrows furrowed when you got no answer. "Mr. Spock... Umm, are you alright?" you asked and ran a hand through your hair.

That was the last straw.

"Captain. I require medical attention." Spock managed to say through gritted teeth and got up, holding onto his side. Jim turned to see Spock's slouched body and bolted out of his chair immediately.

"What is it? Are you in pain, Commander?" your voice filled his ears and his heart threatened to burst out of his body.

"What's wrong?" Jim rushed to his friend side, communicator ready.

"I am in pain."

Jim raised an eyebrow at the area Spock clutched with his hand. "You mean your heart?" he snorted in an attempt to hold back his laughter. 

"[Y/N] you get back to your post." Jim sneaked an arm around your back and pushed you in the direction of the turbolift. "I'll handle this."

You sent a worried glance at the commander before nodding and leaving the bridge.

The captain rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Spock. "Sit down and breathe." He obeyed Jim's orders and eventually his heartbeat went back to normal.

"So... [Y/N], huh?"

Spock opened his mouth but no word left it. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Jim raised his eyebrows, waiting for his first officer's answer.

"What about Lieutenant [Y/L/N]?"

Jim let out an annoyed grunt at his response and mumbled something about dense Vulcans before leaving Spock alone for the moment.

**~•~**

"[Y/N]! Unwrap yourself from that towel and come here! I told you, you look fine."

You groaned and angrily threw your towel onto the bed in your hotel room. You were currently in Risa for a much needed shore leave but if there was one thing you were self conscious about it was the way you look in your swimwear.

Jim rolled his eyes at your childish behaviour. He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of your room before you could protest.

"We haven't seen organic sunlight for almost a year [Y/N]. Enjoy yourself a little." he stopped before wiggling his eyebrows "And Spock is gonna be there."

You slapped his arm in response but it didn't stop your heart from skipping a beat.

_"He is right."_ you thought to yourself and tried to relax in your lack of clothing. It's been quite a while since the crew took a shore leave and you were going to enjoy every single moment of it.

You pulled your hand away from Jim's grip and walked beside him to the beach. But nothing could have prepared you to the sight you were just about to see.

_"Spock. No shirt. Swimming trunks." _you could feel your brain burn_._

Jim saved your brain from short circuiting by nudging you with his elbow and wiggling his eyebrows yet again. "Like what you see?"

You forced yourself to snort but still felt your cheeks turning red when you made your way towards Spock.

"Commander! To be honest I didn't think you would be here..." you trailed off not really knowing what to say.

Spock opened his mouth but found himself not able to speak. He looked behind you briefly to see Jim sending him a threatening look.

When he returned his gaze on you he couldn't help but notice how carefree and beautiful you looked in your current outfit. The now familiar feeling returned to his side.

"I... didn't think I would be here either." he finally answered, making you giggle. Spock could have sworn that he could pass out right there.

"So..." a huge smile appeared on your lips. "Would you like to go for a swim with me?" You expectantly looked up to him.

It was his brain's turn to start short circuiting when you directed your smiled at him. He couldn't believe how he turned from the serious first officer to a malfunctioning lifeform in a matter of seconds.

"I..."

Your smile turned into a frown. "Commander? Are you alright?"

"Yes, t'hy'la."

Jim spurted out the water he was drinking and started coughing harshly. His eyes widened and he thanked the day he asked Uhura to teach him some Vulcan words.

While Jim was trying to decide if he should be laughing or be concerned, you gave Spock a confused look. "What?"

Spock -who was starting to panic inside- quickly blurted out a "I need to go." and turned around to leave.

A second later Jim was by your side and he said something like "I bet he is just a little nervous don't worry." quickly before going after Spock. You tried to hide your hurt feelings with a smile.

"Spock! Where are you going? It took me 3 hours to drag you here! Come back!"

**~•~**

The last person Jim expected to see in the ship's bar was his first officer. But yet there he was, with a glass of something he couldn't clearly see.

"Spock?" Jim sat beside his friend, trying to understand why he was here instead of his quarters.

"Hello to you too, Jim."

The slight slur in his voice didn't escape Jim and he quickly snatched the glass in Spock's hand. He gasped.

"Spock! This is hot chocolate!"

"That is correct!"

"You willingly consumed chocolate?!"

"That is also correct!"

Jim looked at his friend in disbelief. He knew the Vulcan felt something for you since the moment he first laid eyes on you. But Spock being desperate enough to get drunk? <i>"Looks like there really is a first for everything."</i> he thought before squeezing Spock's shoulder.

Spock rubbed his temples and whined. "Why are they so aesthetically pleasing Jim?"

Jim tried not to laugh at his un-Vulcan-like behavior and pulled his hand away. "You mean beautiful?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Their hair, eyes, smile. Everything about them is perfect!" He threw his hands in the air and Jim could no longer contain his laughter.

You were just about to enter the bar when you heard your Captain's laugh. You knew it wasn't okay to spy on Jim but you grew curious when you heard the first officer's voice shout "It's not funny."

"This situation is lowering my work performance!"

_"Is he drunk?"_ you thought and considered leaving.

"And it's all [Y/N]'s fault! I hate them for it!"

You couldn't keep the gasp that escaped from your lips. _"Why? Did I do something wrong?"_ you asked yourself. _"Of course you did [Y/N]! Like you always do!"_

You wanted to leave them alone and return to your quarters in silence. But that hope was crushed when you heard Jim say "You stay here, I'll be right back." Apparently he heard you.

You were already walking away when Jim reached you and grabbed your arm. "How much of it did you hear?"

You rolled your eyes and pulled your arm away from his grip. "Enough. I don't even know what I've done wrong." tears threatened to escape your eyes.

His eyes widened. "Oh, no no no no! You just came in the wrong time [Y/N]! He-"

"Captain, I would appreciate it if we stopped this conversation. He has made it quite clear he hates me so I-"

"I don't hate you."

You looked behind Jim to see Spock, holding onto a glass of what seemed to be hot chocolate. For a moment no one said anything and Jim used that moment to his advantage.

He pointed at the glass Spock was holding and said "Maybe I should take that away from you." He snatched the hot chocolate from his hands and started to quickly walk away towards his own quarters.

"What? Jim you can't leave me here!"

But Jim was already in the turbolift when he said "Good luck!" and with that, the doors of the turbolift closed.

"I don't hate you." Spock said (more like whined) once again to take your attention away from where Jim used to stand.

You let out a sigh. "Mr. Spock... You don't have to pretend. I... I should escort you to your quart-"

"No, listen to me first. The reason why I said I hate you is because you are so b-beautiful a-and you are intelligent and I like yo-your voice and you are distracting me and I..."

You looked at him with amazement. You couldn't believe the person before you was Spock. The first officer of the starship Enterprise. _"It seems Spock tends to lean more to his Human side when he is drunk."_ you noted in your brain.

"...a-and the Captain told me you felt the same way but I couldn't believe that someone li-"

You temerariously cut him off with a quick peck on his lips and watched him turn into a walking spinach. You couldn't help but giggle and exhale in relief.

"Maybe we should have this conversation when you aren't drunk."

He looked at you for a moment before throwing his hands in the air and yelling "That's a great idea, t'hy'la!"

You laughed at his erratic behaviour and linked your arm with his, leading him to the turbolift.

"You called me that before, on our shore leave. What's the meaning of it?"

"If I tell you, you will make fun of me until the end of time."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!


End file.
